


The Best Valentine's Day

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Stargazing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Loki takes over plans for Valentine's Day.





	The Best Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrynightfantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/gifts).



Loki said he wanted to do something special for you for Valentine’s Day. You told him that he didn’t have to do that, you were fine with just spending time with him, in the peace and quiet. You told him that he didn’t need to take you out into the busy city, fight with the traffic and make reservations at some fancy restaurant that charged way too much for a simple meal that you could cook at home. All he did was smile knowingly at you during your protesting. You knew that look. Without even asking, you knew he’d already planned your whole evening out. So, you went along with it, curious to see what he would do.

Mid afternoon, you overheard Steve and Bucky talking in hushed voices as they walked down the hallway about everyone being threatened to stay out of the common area around dinnertime. Just what was he up to? A smile crept onto your face as you headed into your room to start getting ready for your date. After a nice hot shower, you styled your hair, put on some makeup and wore a nice dress.

When it was time to meet Loki, you walked out of your room and made your way down the hall. You could hear music playing softly and when you entered the room your eyebrows drew up in awe. As Loki approached, you took in the way he’d set everything up. A fancy tablecloth covered a small dining table, a candle lit in the center, with a plate of food and a glass of wine set on either side of it. The fireplace was crackling in the background, the lights were dimmed low.

“Loki…” You stuttered, a blush warming your cheeks.

He smiled as he took your hand in his, leaning in to kiss your cheek. “Dinner is served.” He whispered in your ear and pulled back with a grin.

You let him lead you to the table, sitting down in your seat before he pushed your chair in. “Such a gentleman.” You teased.

Loki moved to sit down in front of you with a chuckle, “I suppose I can be from time to time.”

You looked down at the food and a huge smile formed on your face. “Is this…?”

“Fettuccine Alfredo.” He confirmed with a wink. It was your absolute favorite and he’d cooked it himself. It made your heart swell with love as you pictured him studying a book and practicing until he got it right. He’d never made it for you before, so you were quite surprised at how delicious it had tasted.

Shortly after dinner, you were whisked off onto the Quinjet, destination unknown. Loki was adamant in keeping his plan a secret, he said not to fuss over knowing the details and to just let him take care of everything. When you landed, he insisted you wear a blindfold until he was ready to show you what was happening next. You trusted him, so you agreed, letting him reach around and place it over your eyes. As soon as he finished, his hands slid down to your waist and he leaned in to kiss you.

“Hold onto me.” He murmured against your lips. You obeyed, wrapping your arms around him. The hard ground suddenly felt softer under your feet and you knew you were standing on the grass. Loki had teleported the two of you the rest of the way. But where?

“Stay right here and don’t take the blindfold off.” Loki whispered, releasing you when you nodded.

The only thing you saw was darkness and the only thing you heard was rustling. The soft, silky blindfold fastened over your eyes kept you from knowing what was going on. Wherever you were, it was probably someplace far away from a city. There were no sounds of cars, sirens, or people. Just where had he taken you?

Your heart began to beat a little faster as you wondered what he had in store for you next. His dinner idea was incredibly thoughtful, and you were sure whatever this surprise was, would be equally as romantic, knowing him. Loki actually listened when you talked, rather than tune out like some others you had been with. You were confident in him knowing the things that you liked and things you didn’t.

Loki finally came to stand behind you, settling his hands on your shoulders. “You ready, love?” He asked, softly.

You nodded furiously, “I am.” He untied the blindfold, removing it from your face. Your eyes settled on the ground when you noticed a large cozy looking blanket draped over the grass. Two portable heaters placed on one side, with a lit lantern nestled in front. A little further on and you realized you were on a large hill, nothing but darkness surrounded you. “Loki…?” You began to question what it was that he set this up for, but he pointed toward the sky.

“Look up.” He urged, softly.

You glanced upward, a gasp escaping your lips as you took in the sight of the stars shining brightly in the sky. It was breathtaking, there were so many of them visible, littered everywhere. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He whispered in your ear.

As you tore your gaze away, returning your attention back to the ground, realization struck you. “Loki, I…”

Loki had brought you out here to Stargaze. Something you loved to do, but hadn’t had the chance to get away to do it in a long time. It was damn near impossible to do in New York, the tall buildings made it difficult to see the stars properly and your schedule with the Avengers didn’t leave you much time to get away. As the thought crossed your mind, it drifted to a question needing to be answered.

You turned to Loki suddenly, raising an eyebrow. “They let you use the Quinjet for this?”

A smirk slowly spread across Loki’s face, “Well… not exactly. Technically, they let Steve use the Quinjet.” For a moment, a soft golden light engulfed him as he turned into Steve with a wink, before changing back.

You gasped, lightly hitting his chest. “Loki! You’re going to get into so much trouble for this!”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He winked again before taking your hands in his, pulling you a little closer, “Besides, I find it quite worth risking any punishment I would have to endure if it makes you smile.”

You cheeks heated and you began to smile, looking down with a bashful giggle. He let go of one of your hands and curled his fingers under your chin, gently lifting your head so he could capture your lips in a soft kiss. Leaning into him, you wrapped your arms around his waist, running your fingers over the leather beneath them.

Loki was the first to pull away. He smiled at you, gently brushing the backs of his fingers down your cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, eyes searching yours. Even though it was pretty dark outside, the lantern shone brightly, illuminating the features of his face. “Shall we?” He squeezed your hand gently, guiding you toward the blanket. You got onto the blanket and laid down next to him as he did, watching as he conjured up another blanket to drape over you both. You felt the warmth of the two heaters, one on each end on your side of the blanket so your whole body was in direct line of the heat. Another thoughtful idea you appreciated.

He laid straightened his arm out to you could rest your head on it, hand curling around your shoulder to bring you closer. Snuggling up to him, Loki began to point to different stars, mentioning names of the different constellations he recognized. If there was a planet he knew aligned with a certain part of the sky, he’d point it out and tell you as much as he knew about it. He was so knowledgeable, it surprised you sometimes. Although, you knew how often he read books, you shouldn’t be too shocked by how much information he had readily available. God, you could listen to him for hours… His smooth, velvety voice and the way certain words rolled off his tongue.

At some point, after Loki finished his explanations, comfortable silence stretched between you as the two of you continued gazing up at the stars. You felt so happy and content, you thought about grateful you were to him. He knew you so well and he was so romantic…

“Loki…”

He turned his head to meet your gaze, “Yes, love?”

You cupped his cheek, bringing him forward to kiss you. You stroked his cheek with your thumb as you sighed into the kiss. “Thank you… for tonight. For everything. I love it.”

Loki turned onto his side with a smile, returning back to the kiss as he wrapped his other arm around you, bringing them together to rest on your back, pulling you closer to press against him. Your other hand played with his leather collar before curling around it as you deepened the kiss. His hand slid to your side, gently running up and down, squeezing each time he reached your hip. When his tongue entered your mouth, you let out a quiet moan, sliding your hand into his hair so you could tangle your fingers in it. Loki pulled back to sigh your name as he looked into your eyes. “I’m so happy when I’m with you.”

You smiled at him, pecking his lips. “I am, too. I love you, Loki.”

“I love it when you say my name…” He murmured, bringing you back to his lips, “I love you so much.” He rolled back onto his back, pulling you with him to straddle him as he kissed you. He reached for the blanket, pulling it over you to keep you warm as your lips moved in sync with his. He slid his hands up your back over the blanket and held you to him firmly.

You felt him straining in his pants as he brushed against you, making you moan. You rocked your hips against his and his breath stuttered against your lips. He whispered your name needily and gripped your sides, rolling his own hips in tune with yours.

“Loki, I need you.” You gasped, breaking apart from him to sit up and push his tunic up enough to unfasten his pants. He made no move to stop you from doing this here, watching as you freed him from his pants, letting out a moan of relief as his cock sprang free. When your warm hand enclosed around him, beginning to pump him slowly, he closed his eyes, parting his mouth slightly.

“That feels so good… so warm.” He praised, opening his eyes to gaze at you again. You looked down at him, reaching up to slowly pull at the zipper of your coat. He watched with lustful eyes as your coat opened up, revealing the dress you had worn for your date. He reached up, dipping his hand into the front of the dress at the top, closing his hand around your bare breast. He pulled the fabric down a little, exposing you for him to see before he brushed your nipple with his thumb, hard from both the cold and your arousal.

Heat spread through you and you forgot about how cold it was. The heater and the trickster god beneath you kept you plenty warm. “Loki…” You moaned with a gasp as he stroked your nipple with his thumb repeatedly.

“So pretty.” He breathed.

You couldn’t wait any longer. You reached between your legs, pulling your panties to one side before you moved to sink down onto him. Moans of relief escaped both of your mouths as he buried you to the hilt, feeling your walls stretch around him. You began to rise and fall onto his length slowly, taking your time as you felt him fill you up perfectly.

Loki pulled you back down to him, his lips landing on your chest, planting kisses along your skin. You braced yourself, rocking your hips forward and back as your palms rested on the blanket with your elbows bent. He moved down toward your breast, kissing over your sensitive nipple before giving it a flick with his tongue. He looked up at you with a smirk when you gasped from the contrast of your blazing hot skin and his cool, wet tongue. “The sounds that come out of your mouth are simply divine, love. Can you give me more?” He swirled his tongue around it, chuckling when you whimpered. “That’s it. You’re beautiful, darling.”

You began to rock your hips quicker, harder as he praised you. His lips traveled across your chest, kissing your other breast as he pulled that part of your dress out of the way.

Your mind swirled with lust and arousal as tingles spread like wildfire throughout your body as your pleasure increased. Loki’s own harsh breaths and deep moans indicated he was right there with you. Lowering your head down, you met his lips, tangling your tongue with his as you quickly approached release.

Loki suddenly rolled the two of you over so he was on top and began to thrust into you as he kissed your neck. “Let go for me, my love. Let me feel your walls tighten around me.” He grunted, screwing his eyes shut as he let out a stuttered breath.

His words gave you that final push to make you topple over that edge you desired. You let out a loud moan as your eyes watered from the intense waves of pleasure crashing over you. Loki throbbed inside of you as your walls squeezed around his cock.

You grasped each other tightly, letting out deep breaths as you tried to steady them. Loki peppered kisses on your face, stroking some of your hair out of the way. The two of you looked into each others eyes before grins spread and the two of you laughed softly as you met for a kiss. Loki rolled off of you onto his back, tucking himself back inside of his pants as you straightened out your dress.

“Sex under the stars… can’t get much more romantic than that.” You grinned, glancing over at him.

“With a god, no less.” Loki smirked and you laughed, shaking your head.

“There’s that ego…”

He chuckled, turning onto his side and pulling you to him, placing a kiss on your lips. “Would you have it any other way?”

You pretended to think about it, “Well…”

“Choose your next words wisely…” He playfully threatened, tightening his grip on you.

“Why? What are you gonna do about it? What will the almighty God if Mis–CHIEF!–” You screamed with laughter as he reached into the front of your opened coat to tickle you. “H-Hey, that’s not–” You laughed even harder when he moved to another sensitive spot, “–fair!”

You weren’t sure how much longer the two of you stayed there, but you found yourself not really caring about time. The moment was special and you loved him for giving you the best Valentine’s Day you’ve ever had.


End file.
